Tanren Mansion
Tanren Mansion, frequently shortened to just Mansion, is a dungeon located in northern Tanren region. The dungeon consists of mainly Ghost-types. There are 40 Floors and there are sealed rooms from Floors 1 to 10 that lead to Tanren Courtyard or Tanren Basement. The level range of the dungeon starts at level 30 but ends at level 65. does not have any weather. Attributes TanrenMansionScenery1.png|Floors 1-10 TanrenMansionScenery2.png|Floors 11-40 Floors 1-10 Tanren Basement SealedRoom.png|Tanren Basement|link=Tanren Mansion/Basement Tanren Courtyard Sealed Room.png|Tanren Courtyard|link=Tanren Mansion/Courtyard The floors have horizontal tan tiles. The wall has a front of white with lower red line spanning across, with the inner wall being completely black, and there is little darkness. Floors 1 through 10 have sealed rooms, these rooms are locked by a door with surrounding walls and are inaccessible using Ghost-types. There are three ways to enter one: *Using a Mansion Key *Using a One-Room Orb *Warping into it by using a methods of teleportation The first is a yellow tiled room with stairs going down which leads to Tanren Basement. Its door lasts from Floor 1 to Floor 5. The second is a dark grass filled room with plants which leads to Tanren Courtyard. Its door lasts from Floor 6 to Floor 10. Floors 11-40 The floor has a maroon color and continue in a square-like pattern. The walls stays the same and there is now a medium sized darkness that envelopes the player. On Floor 35 is a Sealed Chamber with a Sinister Box that can contain a Purple Silk. Boss The boss of the dungeon are several Pokémon. All are Ghost-types and most have the Ability Levitate. Rotom is the only boss that drops an item. Boss Drop: *Mansion Key (Rotom) Before Fighting: *Get out... *Turn Back... *Leave this place... *You do not belong here... *Get out... *Get out. *GET OUT!!! Decrepit Attic End Box At the end of the dungeon, there are 3 Deluxe Boxes, two of which can be obtained by normal means while the third must be gotten by using a Mansion Key. Without it, you can still get it with the help of at least one other player. While one player does not stand on a warp the other can freely move over the warp pads to collect the final box. *Nothing *Shady Dust *Spooky Plate *Dark Dust *Dusk Stone *Psyche Dust *Reaper Cloth *Max Revive *Lum Berry *Vanish Seed *Big Pearl *Relic Copper *Relic Silver *TM Dream Eater *TM Taunt *TM Toxic Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to recruit Litwick and defeat Rotom and obtain the Mansion Key. This key is required to enter the Tanren Courtyard and Tanren Basement. Purple Silk for Ghost-types can be obtained in the Sealed Chamber box. Tips *Bring a Pokémon that is immune to status moves as many of the Pokémon are capable of inflicting various status moves like immobilization. *A Trap Scarf is one of the best items to use here due to the large amount of traps. *It is possible to enter a sealed room without a Mansion Key using a variation of warping methods (Teleport, Warp Scarf, Warp Seed), however this is largely luck based. Trivia * 's release was delayed for 4 months due to various reasons. *Shadow Gems used to be an end box reward. *The dungeon shares its initials, TM, with Tanren Mines, as well as the Technical Machine items. *Tanren Mansion is the first dungeon to be released that specializes in the Ghost-type. *The original item that was blocked at the end of Tanren Mansion was a Mansion Key, later being replaced by a third Deluxe Box. *Tanren Mansion has no Secret Room, while the dungeons that it leads to both do. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons